


Back to you

by Serrath_Maya



Category: Paper Towns - John Green
Genre: Burns, Love, Multi, Pansexual Character, Personal Growth, Realization, Redemption, Sexuality Crisis, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrath_Maya/pseuds/Serrath_Maya
Summary: When you not fit in an usual world ? when you open your eyes and you lose what always kept youon the ground? When you feel like you can no fit in? ... is i worth it the shot?This is the story of Clair and how she became in one of the most strong woman i have ever faced.She inspired me and she still day by day makes me stronger.Hello stranger, i always loved wirting but never had the will to actually shared it, well here it is, its my first work and ill try to post new chapter every week or every to weekends depends in how work its going.please dont be hard on me im just  shy person trying to came out of the confort zone.Please leve your coments about what you think and if you like it.Also Kudos sounds cool.stay safe.This work was inspired by paper towns by John Green but its independientLove Serrath.





	Back to you

The story is from Clair's point of view, she was born in Latin America but she begins her journey to explore the world and that is where she finds love, sadness, passion and tranquility but most important , she finds herself again.

Clair's adventure began when she was 17 years old, her parents had managed to get her a trip to the United States as a birthday present, clair for her part was very excited to finally see what was beyond that area she knew.  
Although the trip was small, it had promising destinations and to tell the truth it was a little dream come true.  
When Claire got on the plane alone, she felt the cords that tied her to a single tag break, she could see herself freer, as if entering a shiny door.  
The first trip was incredible, she met many people from many countries, made friends with families who at the same time fell in love with her and welcomed her as the daughter they never had, but that was only the first trip of many.  
After that first trip, Clair's sight was totally different, she dreamed of things that did not make her fit into the world to which she "belonged", every time she spoke of one of her trips the people around her told her to stop to dream and be realistic, be serious and begin to try to fit in like everyone else, that it was not normal to be so blinded by dreams that could not be achieved.  
But Clair was always a bad fit, they had always given her the name of weird, crazy, boy dressed as a girl and fool for believing that she could leave her place where she should belong.  
Clair suffered a lot for many years but whenever she was at her lowest point, her parents always supported all her dreams, no matter how small or big they were.  
Clair's childhood was incredible, she had friends, she had love and a lot of affection wherever she was, she had this character that made her shine with a smile that made you believe that everything was fine and she is a natural leader, always making decisions, always being curious and questioning everything around her.  
She was never a delicate girl, in fact her scent is something like lavender, citrus and wet earth a unique combination for someone so special, it was normal that you would find her sitting on the branch of a tree and that she told you that she found a nest of birds, he looked at you with sparks in his eyes and a smile that took away your worry.  
At the age of 6 she moved from a big city to a smaller city, her parents had fallen in love with Claire when they were young and she was the product of a love as pure as theirs, searching for better opportunities and a healthier place for her. daughter ended up in a small town that promised to grow in opportunities, when Clair went out to explore her new home for the first time she felt as if someone was spying on her, it is normal to think that she had a 6th sense, when she found the root of that concern from a small window found curious eyes estuandiandola, of course she approached without hesitation, there a small child was watching her, big eyes, black hair, thin completion, he spoke with a voice that gave tenderness.  
Do you want to play ? - Asked the little boy.  
Clair just smiled and showed the ball to the little window where the boy was leaning out  
I can't go out, my mom told me I had to wait for her until she came back.  
Well, then if you want we can play, me from this side and you from there-  
The excited little boy showed him cars and explained all the parts that make them super fast, he also explained all the powers of each one. Clair thought and suddenly ran back home, swapping the ball for a couple of strollers that her uncles had given her, her mother looked at her but as mothers are she realized that her daughter was happy and that she had found someone to play with.  
Clair flew out to play with the boy, that was the way he discovered his best friend of all his life, little Marcos was 4 years old and his parents came from a small town near the small city, of course they had to work all day, so Marcos stayed most of the day alone at home, but Claire never left him alone from that day on, they became so close that they could hold conversations just with their eyes, the trust between their parents came so much that It was normal to find Claire at home for hours and hours or the other way around, to find Marcos at each other's house for hours, that's how they grew up and in a couple of blinks they had already reached puberty.  
With Clair's hyperactivity, her mother always looked for how to focus her energy, she entered music studies, dance, martial arts, gymnastics, ballet, soccer, etc.  
At the age of 12 Clair became ill, she could not feel pain or if she was spending time in the sun she would faint out of nowhere, her parents took her to the doctor but no one could say that she was wrong with her, so they recommended to take her to a neurologist and that's where they were told that she could have a disease that does not allow the correct connection of her neurons and that there was no treatment for that case, it could happen that at some point her organs will also stop working at some point... unless they try an experimental treatment.  
But also for her to get better, she had to stop doing all the activities she did, Clair loved soccer above all things and had scholarships that wanted her to develop her talent.  
Well her parents decided to take the experimental treatment and keep all the extra activities on hold.  
From 12 to 14 Clair followed the treatment, Marcos always accompanying her and making her laugh during that time, -after all, that's what they are best friends for, right? - Marcos always told her.  
After she was 14 Clair finished the treatment and they gave her the green light to return to her normal life, during those two years Clair had been asleep 80% of her time, she felt immensely hurt because for her it was two years that she lost of her life and that they will never come back and every time she visited the hospital she met someone who was not as lucky as she and saw death happen several times to other guys she knew and whenever she met someone interesting there, they was the next to leave, so she formed the theory that people who are worthwhile in this world are only flashes of hope for those who are not so pure. ¨  
When Clair received the news that for the first time she was going out and traveling outside the country, she ran to tell Marcos, it was night and it was September, there were still 8 months until the expected trip but she wanted to tell him.  
"Knock knock cling, cling cling" Clair excitedly knocked on the door of her friend's house.  
To her surprise, it was Marcos's father who came out, that was already too strange, but Clair kept the smile on her face when she saw the man.  
Good evening sir, is Marcos there? ... I have something super important to tell him -  
Good evening Clair, Marcos is not well- The man replied with a voice of someone who had been completely defeated, strange for him because he was a man who did not like to show any weakness and was always very hard with Marcos, very strict but always fair.  
-Oh ok… is he ill ? , does he have a fever? a Flu? Can I bring something to make him feel better?- Clair asked in a neutral voice, trying to read in the background but also trying to capture what was wrong. When Claire stopped speaking, the man broke into tears ... Clair was speechless and a cold wind ran through her body, her pupils dilated waiting for the uncertainty of a fear she had never known.

-No Clair… Marcos… .Marcos (sobs)… he… has cancer.- the man speaked with broken words.  
Clair had never faced that name, of course she had read it and had also seen discovery documentaries about cases about it but she never thought about what it could be or what to do, it always looked like something that happens to enderl people.  
She stood there without voice.


End file.
